pf_tale_of_the_five_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheila the Tank
Sheila the Tank is a human fighter who accompanied the party on many of their adventures. She is currently captain of the royal guard at Stronghold, capital of the Iron Kingdom. Her pugilistic nature and mighty tankishness carried the party through many battles, and she is now one of their chief points of contact when looking for a status on the war between the Sun and Iron Kingdoms. Background Early Life From a young age, it was clear that Sheila the Tank was destined for greatness. She was MVP of every sports team at her school, including the ones that she was not on. She learned to use a sword and shield before she knew her multiplication tables. Among the kids of her neighborhood, she was the one people turned to when a bully needed to be put down. Her parents were both adventurers who had long since retired from the game, but they kindled the love of glory and battle that was clearly present in young Sheila's heart. As soon as she came of age, she knew her only choice was to venture out into the world and find the largest monster she could kill. As an Adventurer Over time, Sheila quickly assembled a group of adventurers who would rally around her and aid her in her various quests of monster slaying. Sheila and the rest of the party were in the city of Sol when an attempt was made on the life of King Veor. Unbeknownst to them at the time, the assassins were actually sent by Lamont, the King's arcane advisor and doctor to the Queen, who had been ill for many years. They followed the clues that had been falsely left behind by Lamont and came to the conclusion that the Basilisk Assassins, a notorious guild of cutthroats, had sent some of their thugs to eliminate the king. Although it seemed odd that such weak assassins would be sent on such a high profile job, the party ventured forth to their nearest base of operations to confront them. Despite attempts to quell the situation without bloodshed, the infiltration mission resulted in a bar brawl in which the overwhelming majority of the group was killed. Unfortunately, one of the cooks got away in the confusion with a description of the party that was later used to start a vendetta against the party. The party was then sent to investigate reports of goblins attacking a farmer's livestock, where they met Ivy and Vampire Hunter Didi. They found a cave full of mutated goblins that were being led by a Wyvern, and slew most of the creatures, taking a few prisoner. Back at the Sol Castle, the party was tasked with escorting Faruq al Fahr-am, a high-ranking noble in the eastern magocracy of Khabris, to the Iron Kingdom so he could return to his home country. Along the way they were attacked by Basilisk Assassins (who were, unbeknownst to them, aided by Lamont), and once at the Iron Capital of Stronghold discovered that Faruq had been using citizens of the Five Kingdoms for human experimentation. They captured Faruq and returned him to the Iron Queen so she could pass judgment on him, an opportunity she took little time to relish as she beheaded him in to the middle of the dining hall. Working for the Iron Kingdom After the commotion, the Iron Queen offered Sheila a job as captain of her royal guard, as the previous captain had been killed during the battle with Faruq's elite forces. She graciously accepted the honor, parting ways with the party. Under the Iron Queen, she performed several recon missions, including investigating an event at the Nameless Isle. This investigation led her to the conclusion that her friends had been pulled through a Gate spell in the midst of a rockslide. She eventually was visited by a druid of the Feywild, who informed her that her friends were storming Castle Sol and could be in danger. Sheila led an infiltration party immediately to storm the castle and save her friends. Now that everyone is safe back in Stronghold, Sheila has been appointed as advisor to the party by the Iron Queen. She will keep them updated on the goings-on in the Iron Kingdom and make sure make sure their efforts do not go to waste. Rejoining the Party After some time helping to command the royal guard of the Iron Kingdom, tensions rose between the Sun and Iron Kingdoms to the point that war was a foregone conclusion. That, combined with the knowledge that Ivy had betrayed the party and been working for Lamont all along, led Sheila to feel it was time she returned to her adventuring ways. She rejoined the party just in time to enjoy an adventure in the Feywild where Rune achieved his true destiny and recruited a team of leprechauns into the war effort. Abilities Sheila is not possessing of any supernatural abilities, but more than makes up for it with sheer martial might. A master of many fighting styles, Sheila can just as easily take someone down with a sword-and-shield, hammer, or spear. Her very presence on the battlefield strikes fear into the hearts of those who oppose her, as she is very apt at making her attacks look more brutal and visceral in order to intimidate her opponents. Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:PC Category:NPC Category:Ally